Booth's Promise
by xoc13
Summary: Sequel to Brennan's Promise. Bones and Booth are in search of a baby,but the road is bumpy. Please read and review. story is better than the summary. B&B.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with the sequel. If you haven't read the first part of this story, 'Brennan's Promise', well the partners are in an established relationship. They now live together, in Booth's apartment, although Brennan still has hers. They're on the quest to having a child, but the road is bumpy.**

**Disclaimer: Bones is the property of Fox not mine. **

* * *

It's been a few months since Booth and his Bones became a couple. It's a Friday night and Booth lies on the couch facing its recliner. He keeps thinking about the argument he had with his Bones. They were in the interrogation room with the suspect in their newest case when the guy tried to hit on his Bones. _I wasn't going to let that happen_, Booth thought to himself. Booth got in the man's face and told him to leave his partner alone. The guy got angry and tried to get his way anyway. When he tried to touch his Bones, Booth shoved the guy away. Brennan got upset and told Booth that she could take care of herself. They had an argument and here he was sleeping on the couch because he was not allowed in the bedroom.

He was staring blankly into the darkness when he felt his Bones wrap an arm over his hip. "Hey." he told her softly. He tried to turn to face her, but he didn't have much room.

"Hey." She kissed his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry we argued. Look, I know you're a strong independent woman and I respect that, but I also want to protect you. To protect us." He took a deep breath to try and steady the tears that were forming in his eyes. "This guy binds and rapes his victims. The thought of him trying to do that to you kills me. That's why I…" she pressed her body closer to his.

"I know. I'm sorry I got so upset, but I guess we are all under a lot of stress. We know it's him, but we still need the murder weapon and how to officially tie him to the murders." She kissed his neck again. "Will you forgive me?"

"Of course, will you forgive me?" Booth felt as she pressed even closer and nodded her head 'yes'. "We're going to get the evidence we need to lock him up."

"I'm getting the pregnancy results on Monday. They'll be delivered to the Jeffersonian. I don't want to wait until I get home to find out." She kissed his neck again.

"Okay, tell me right away what they say." She nodded. "Bones?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to be upset if you're not pregnant."

"Of course not, I guess we'll have to see a specialist if I'm not."

"We've talked about this already. I don't think it's a fertility problem. I think we're under too much stress. Especially you." He placed his hand over hers. "I promise you that we'll have a child when the time is right."

"You can't promise that."

"Yes, I can." He brought her hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on it.

"Booth?" Brennan asked after several minutes of silence.

"What?"

"I love you." She kissed his cheek this time. Booth smiled, "I love you too, Bones." They stayed silent for a few more minutes just enjoying the proximity of the other.

"Bones, can we go to the bed?" she smiled and nodded. They walked to their bedroom and settled in their bed. They spooned each other and fell asleep.

----

The next morning Booth woke up first. He loved waking up next to his Bones every morning. He rose from the bed and decided to make some breakfast. In a matter of minutes he was making pancakes and had the coffee ready.

Brennan walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his body. "Good morning, Booth." She nuzzled his neck.

"I made breakfast." She walked to sit down. "Your gait suggest you restrained your…" He mocked the words she had used once.

"Haha, well I blame the couch." she mocked him back. They ate and talked comfortably. Since it was still early, Booth suggested they go back to bed and offered to give her a back massage.

She was lying shirtless face down and Booth straddled her thighs. He poured lotion in his hands and began massaging her back muscles. His hands started from her lower back and moved up. Before returning back down, Booth purposely grazed the sides of her breasts. He knew her back was fine and so did she. _Booth wants to play. Okay, let's play._ Brennan was going to tease him back.

"Yes, oh yes, right there. Yes." Brennan's voice had a husky tone and Booth felt his cock harden. He kept massaging her back. "Oooooooh, yes. That feels sooooooo ." This little game had her dripping wet and she could feel his hard cock poking her.

"Feels good, eh?" Booth pressed his chest flush against her back. "Yeah, it does feel good." He answered his own question before he kissed the side of her neck and she moaned. He ran his hand up her thigh and she lifted her body enough to allow his hand access to her dripping pussy. "Mmm, you're so wet." He whispered the words in her ear. His phone began to ring.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Brennan managed to breathe out. He shook his head, but the phone rang again. "It's probably important." He grunted and picked up his phone.

"Booth." He managed to make his voice sound normal. "Of course you can. How long?" Booth sat up still straddling her thighs. "Yeah…okay…see you. Bye." He hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed. "Rebecca's bringing Parker. He's spending the day with us." Booth rubbed his erection on her thigh and they both moaned in pleasure. "Too bad we're all hot and ready and don't have any time to take care of this." He leaned forward and kissed her back.

"How much time to we have?" Brennan's question turned him on even more.

"About half and hour." She turned to face him.

"Shower." She wiggled her eyebrows at him and they quickly ran to the bathroom together.

They removed their clothes quickly and steeped inside the shower. They kissed passionately as Booth turned on the water. She could feel he was really hard and knowing that they had little time was extremely arousing for the two of them.

"Booth.." she needed to feel him inside of her. He nodded without she even finished asking. He slid inside her heat fast. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he pushed her up against the shower wall. His thrusts were fast and hard. They continued their movements at a fast pace.

"Yes, so close.." Her breath was hitched and her inner muscles began to contract.

"It's okay, let go." He pumped her harder and used his hand to massage her clit. A few more thrust and they were both enjoying a mind blowing orgasm.

He held her until she felt confident to stand alone. They washed each other's bodies. They were rinsing off the soap when the door bell rang. Booth kissed his Bones before stepping out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to get the door.

"Hi daddy." Parker yelled when he saw his dad. He hugged his dad and his clothes got a little wet.

"Hi son. Sorry I got you wet." He smiled at his son and the child told him it was alright. Parker walked into the living room. "Hi Rebecca." Booth greeted his ex.

"Hi Seeley. Looking good." She admired his toned body. _And to think that was all mine a long time ago._

"Thanks for letting Parker spend the day here and for the compliment." He charmed smiled her and she smiled and shook her head. Booth closed the front door and walked into the living room. "Hey Parks, think of where you want to go while I change." Parker nodded and Booth walked to the bedroom.

When he was done dressing he moved to make the bed. Brennan ran into the bedroom and closed the door. She removed her bathroom and Booth got a perfect view of her gorgeous body. He whistled at her and exited the room. Brennan laughed and dressed quickly.

"Hi Parker." Brennan kissed the boy on his cheek and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Hi Bones." Now that his daddy and Bones live together, he calls her 'Bones' and not 'Dr. Bones'. "Daddy said I can choose where to go today and I say we go to the fair."

"There's a fair in town?" Brennan asked her two Booth boys.

"Yeah, near Bethesda. Wanna go?" Booth asked.

"Sure." Parker hugged her and they made their way out the door. On their way to the SUV, Parker kept telling his dad and Brennan all the things they were going to do. They crossed the street and got inside the SUV unsuspecting of who was watching them.

"So pretty. You'll be mine." Kevin, the suspect in their latest case, zoomed in on the latest picture he'd taken of Brennan. "You're next." He ran his fingers across the camera screen.

* * *

**Reviews make my day. Please review and let me know if you guys like where the sequel is going. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I had lots of trouble updating this, so if there's an error let me know.**

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I really should be studying for my physics test, but I couldn't let you guys go another three days without an update.**

At the fair parker wanted his dad and Brennan to get on all the rides with him. Since most of the rides were too violent for Booth's back and since they still didn't know if Brennan was pregnant, parker ended up getting on by himself. Brennan and Booth made it up to Parker by getting on the ferris wheel with him. Booth took pictures of the two loves of his life with his phone. He loved all the pictures he took of the two of them.

For lunch they ate hot dogs and drank soda. Booth even had space for some funnel cake.  
"Booth, how can you still be hungry?" Brennan looked at him disapprovingly.

"There's always space for funnel cake." He wiggled his bro at her. "Here, taste it." he guided some funnel cake into her mouth.

"Mmm, it is good." She licked her lips.

"Want more?" He offered more, but she refused.

Parker wanted to play some games before they left. They threw darts at balloons and combined their prizes to get a big prize. Parker chose a Bart Simpson figure. Next, they moved to throw some hoops. Parker asked Brennan to throw the hoops and she accepted. 

"You want some tips?" Booth told her.

"No, I can manage." Brennan smiled wide because he didn't know how good her throwing skills are. She threw the first shot and made it. Parker cheered her, and booth looked at her surprised. She threw the second shot and also made it. Parker was jumping up and down now, and Booth couldn't believe it. She threw the last one and made it. 

"Beginners luck." Booth mumbled.

"It's not luck, but skill." She shot him a victory smile and Booth smiled back. Parker chose the prize again and this time he chose a large Stewie. Brennan looked at the stuffed toy and remembered when Booth told her he had seen Stewie in the interrogation room. Booth noticed and hugged her, she smiled at him.

They walked through the fair and stopped to look at the shop stands. Brennan felt a shiver down her spine. She had a weird gut feeling and since she didn't really trust her gut she brushed it aside.

"Bones, are you cold? Look at those goose bumps on your skin." He took off his jacket and draped it over her shoulders. She thanked him and they started walking hand in hand.

A few shop stands back, Kevin stood looking at the latest picture he'd taken of her. "So

beautiful. Soon we'll be together." He kept an eye on her as he walked after them.

They went home exhausted. Parker really wore them down and made them feel like a pair of elders. 

"Thank you, I had lots of fun." Parker hugged his dad and Brennan. "I'm so happy that mom let me stay for the night. What are we doing next? It's only seven." 

"A movie?" Booth offered and the little boy moved to pick one out. He chose 'Toy Story' and the three of them sat down to watch the movie.

Brennan was already in bed when Booth walked in the room. He settled next to her on the bed. After a few minutes parker walked into the room. 

"Can I sleep with you guys?" Parker stood at the foot of the bed.

"What's wrong with your bed?" Booth asked his son.

"Nothing...I just feel scared. Please?" He gave them puppy dog eyes and Brennan patted the bed space in between her and Booth. He climbed between them. _She's going to be a spoiling mom_. Booth thought.

Booth checked the whole apartment and found that everything was locked. Nothing odd was present; at least he didn't feel it. When he returned to the bedroom he saw that his son was already asleep cuddled up next to his Bones. He thought bones was awake, but noticed she was also asleep when he got closer. He placed a kiss on each of their foreheads. He climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

Rebecca picked Parker up early the next morning. When Booth returned to the bedroom, Brennan was still asleep. He climbed in bed and looked at her admiringly. He moved to kiss her cheek. She moaned in her sleep and Booth loved it. He kissed the side of her neck lovingly. 

"Mmm, someone's being naughty. What about Parker?" She shifted to give him better access to her neck.

"Rebecca already picked him up." Brennan pulled him closer.

They shed their clothing in an instant. Their kisses were slow and tender. He released her lips to kiss her neck and moved on to her breasts giving each one special attention. Every kiss and touch elicited a moan from her lips. They touched and kissed each other everywhere. They made love like if it was the last time they would. He entered her slowly and together they set a slow, but steady rhythm. No words could describe the feelings that were going through them at that instant; the instant their bodies shattered together.

They lay in bed lazily with Brennan by his side with her head on his chest. They felt peaceful and like nothing could possibly shatter their perfect moment. 

"Bones?" Booth whispered as he ran his hands slowly across her back. 

"Yeah?" Brennan looked up at him.

"Wanna go grab some breakfast at the Diner? After we can go over what we have on the case and see if we get new leads." He hugged her tighter. 

"Yes, sounds good." She kissed his chest.

They showered and dressed. Booth opted for a pair of old Levis and a black t-shirt that read 'cocky' like his belt buckle. Brennan choose a pair of black jeans, long sleeve blue shirt and black and white converse. 

"You look different with those chucks." Booth offered a sweet smile.

"The what?" Brennan looked at him confused, he pointed the shoes. "Ohhhh, they're a gift from Parker. You like them?" 

"Yes, you look sexy." He growled at her. 

"You always say that." She smacked his arm playfully.

"Because you always look sexy." He smiled at her charmingly.

"You look good too." She ran her hands over his chest and kissed his lips passionately.

They sat at their usual table at the Diner. Unknowingly they gave Kevin the perfect view for him to take pictures. He took a picture of her every move.

They stopped by the Jeffersonian and spent a few hours at her office going over the evidence. They had the remains of two women. They were both in their thirties and had a professional career. The first woman's name was Alice Kern and she was 31. The other woman's name was Janet Pearce also 31. Both women were nurses in the DC area. They had stress fractures from being handcuffed with their hands over their heads. Evidence showed that they'd been raped several times before being killed. Cause of death was gunshot wound to the head. Both women worked close to the suspect's house. Kevin Holmes became their prime suspect when one of the woman's family said they'd seen him walking suspiciously close to their home. Booth's gut told him he was their guy, but they still needed the murder weapon and the murder site because they weren't killed where their bodies were found.

It was late by the time they decided to head home. They went straight to bed and fell asleep.

The next morning Brennan had already showered and dressed by the time Booth woke up. She was wearing a loose skirt with boots and white button blouse.

"Give me five and I'll be ready." Booth rose from the bed quickly thinking he was running late. He kissed her cheek when he passed by.

While Booth was in the shower Brennan decided that she was going to wear something more comfortable. She changed into a pair of blue jeans and red v neck tee. Instead of putting her boots on again, she grabbed the converse she had worn the day before. Something told her that she'd be better off with these clothing.

"Hey, why'd you change?' Booth walked towards her as he dried off we a towel.

"Yeah, I didn't feel comfortable. I cant' explain it…it's a weird feeling I have." She didn't look at him.

"Oh, baby. You're just stressed out about this whole case and you are nervous about the pregnancy results." He kissed her lips lovingly and gave her a squeeze. She smiled at him and he hurriedly dressed for work.

----

Brennan exited the SUV and walked up the Jeffersonian steps. Booth drove away once he saw she was inside. At a distance, Kevin zoomed on the picture he took of her going up the steps.

It was an agonizingly slow day. Hodgins was still working on identifying the particulates found on the victims. Brennan worked on her latest novel in order to keep herself busy and distracted. She was getting impatient and looked at the time frequently. She had a weird feeling and every minute it seemed to weigh heavier on her.

At three the pregnancy results were delivered to Brennan. She took a deep breath and opened them. She stared at the results and was about to dial Booth when she heard someone calling her name.

"Bones!" Parker ran into the office and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, but he insisted I bring him right from school. He wants you to help him with his science project." Rebecca waved 'hello' at the anthropologist.

"That's fine. I don't mind having Parker here." Brennan was still hugging the boy.

"I'll pick him up at five." Brennan nodded and Parker walked to kiss his mom goodbye.

"So, will you help me choose a science project?" Parker asked her hopingly.

"Sure. Hey, do you want to go visit your dad at the FBI?" Parker nodded and they headed out of her office. Her pregnancy results fell under her desk without her realizing it.

They walked into the parking structure. Brennan had left her car there on Friday.

"Shoot. I forgot my keys on my desk." They began to walk back, but Parker ran ahead of her yelling 'I'll get them.' "Parker wait up." She yelled, but the boy was long gone. She took out her cell phone and pressed speed dial one to call Booth. She didn't notice the man that was creeping behind her. Before the call could be made, her phone slammed on the ground.

**So, what do you guys think? Please review and tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So my physics test was horrible and to distract myself I decided to post the next chapter. Enjoy. Thanks for the alerts, and double thanks to those who reviwed. **

**Disclaimer: not mine.**

"Hi,Parker."Angela greeted the boy when he crashed into her as he ran out of Brennan's office.

"Hi, Angela. Sorry." He blushed and stared at the ground.

"Why are you running?" Angela touched his shoulder.

"Bones, forgot her keys." he jinggled the keys in her face.

"Oh, by the way where is she?" Angela looked around, but didn't see her friend.

"I thought she was following me. I guess I run pretty fast." he laughed.

"Why don't I help you look for her?" _Brennan would never leave him alone._ Angela felt a wave of worry wash over her as she walked with Parker. They searched the lab, but didn't find her. Angela was on the verge of a panic attack.

The parking structure was silent. Too silent. Parker ran to Brennan's car. Angela felt her heart stop when she spotted Brennan's cell on the ground. It was cracked and there were some blood droplets a few feet away. _Oh my god._ Angela dug into her lab coat pocket for a glove and carefully pick it up and palced it in the same pocket the glove had been in.  
"Parker!" Angela ran to the boy and grabbed his hand. "I think she's at the lab. Race you." She ran side by side with the child.

"I hear Hodgins has some cool bugs. Why don't you go and ask him to show them to you? Mean while I'll find her for you." The boy agreed and unkowingly Hodgins served to distract the boy.

Angela ran into Cam's office. "I think Brenn's in danger." Angela pulled out the cracked cell phone. "There's blood too." Angela was pale.

"Are you sure?" Cam asked to be sure, but when Angela nodded she quickly grabbed her phone to dial Booth.

"Booth." he answered with his usual greeting. He listned horrified to Cam's words. "I'm going over there." He flipped his phone shut and headed out of his office. He called for a tech team to examine the scene.  
He drove frantically with blaring sirens.

The SUV screeched its tires as it came to a sudden stop in front of the Jeffersonian steps. Booth ran inside. Once inside, he spotted Cam off to the side.

"Hey, what else do you know?" He pulled Cam into her office.

"Parker returned to grab her keys. Angela walked with him to the parking structure and that's where she found the cell phone and blood specs. She must have been taken when Parker left." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is there something I need to know?"

"Parker's here?" Cam nodded. "I'll call Rebecca to pick him up." He dialed her number and asked her to pick up Parker, but didn't tell her why.

"What's going on?" Cam demanded.

"It's him." Booth looked furious.

"Who?"

"Kevin." Booth looked away.

"Kevin, suspect in the case Kevin?" He nodded. "Oh, man." Cam gasped.

"The techs are checking to see if they find something." Booth started pacing.

"I'm running DNA tests to be sure; it's the same blood type." Cam wanted to make it all better for him, but she knew she couldn't.

------

Booth explained to his son's mother what was going on. He told her that two agents would look after them and that he would let her know if anything changed.

The tech team found a security guard dead. He was stripped off his clothing and was recognized by one of the other guards. Booth felt useless and made his way to the suspect's house. He took a few agents with him. They knocked several times, but no answer. Booth didn't care if he didn't have a warrant. The front door was 'open' and so they went inside. They didn't find him. The house was searched, but nothing incriminating was found.

Investigating further, Booth found that Kevin hadn't shown up to work. There was no sign of the guy anywhere and Booth's hopes sunk. He knew that every second was vital and he needed to find his Bones.

It was beginning to get dark outside by the time Booth returned to the lab.

"Hodgins! Got anything on those particulates?" Booth looked desperate.

"Sorry man. I'm doing what I can." Hodgins patted him on the back.

"No, it's not your fault. Just keep looking." He walked towards Brennan's office. He sat on the couch and hung his head low.

-----

Brennan opened her eyes slowly. Her head ached and she didn't recognize the room she was in. She tried to move her hands and heard the clinging of metal.

"I'm so glad you're awake. I was starting to worry." Kevin cleaned the blood off her face with a wet cloth. "Don't freak out. It's just a small cut on your forehead. You'll be fine." He smiled at her, but Brennan loss consciousness again.

-------

Cam, Hodgins, and Angela stayed at the lab all night and worked. Hodgins felt horrible for taking so long in identifying the particulates. The particulates indicated that they were killed somewhere else from where the bodies where dumped. He felt really frustrated, but he was going to work until he identified their origin.

Booth stayed in Brennan's office all night. He occasionally asked the squints or the other agents to see if anything was new. He thought about his lasts words to her: _Call me_.

------

The morning sun was rising when Brennan regained consciousness. She looked around the room and tried to move. She looked down and saw her feet were tied with chains. She looked up and saw her hands were cuffed to a pipe above her head. _Ok, Tempe focus on how to get out of this place._

"Hey, you're awake again." Kevin entered the room and left the door ajar. Brennan could see stairs right in front of the door and judging by the small window in the room she was probably in a basement. "Here, I made you breakfast." He pointed to a food try on a chair.

"I'm not really a breakfast person." Brennan wanted to kick the man's ass and get out, but she needed to maximize her options not minimize them. "I'm sure it's really good though." She made an effort to smile at him, but couldn't.

"Thank you, you're so polite." He blushed and smiled. _What the hell? The psycho blushes?_ Brennan thought.

"You know I…I need to use the restroom." She was going to play the man and gain his trust. At the first opportunity she had she would escape.

"Of course." He undid the cuffs, but quickly re cuffed her. He loosened the chains in her feet enough for her to walk and led her out of the room. Brennan got a good look of what was outside the room. The stairs were right in front of the door and there was a door to the left. The man opened that door and it was a small closet-like room with a drain in the middle.

"A bucket?" Brennan glared at the man.

"Yeah, sorry but the toilet upstairs doesn't work." He looked apologetic.

"I can't go if you're looking." The man turned around. "You'll look." Brennan accused, and the man looked indignant. He closed the door. Brennan looked for something that would help her escape and found nothing. Reluctantly, she used the bucket to do her business in.

He cuffed her to the pipe again and left.

-------

"Booth, I think you should go home, take a shower and rest." Cam saw that the big guy needed the rest more than they did.

"No, I'm staying here until there's a new lead." He looked at the floor.

"At least go home and shower. It'll be good for you. You can be here in a matter of minutes if we find something." Cam used her boss voice and Booth agreed.

He locked his apartment's front door and shed his clothing. He went straight to the shower. The hot water felt good on his body and he couldn't help to think about how bad his Bones must have it. He showered quickly and turned off the water. He went to the bedroom and burst into tears when he saw her discarded skirt on the bed. Booth sat on the bed and took the skirt in his hands. _Hang on Bones, I'll find you._

----

It was after nine by the time Booth returned to the lab. He made a quick stop at the church to pray for the well being of his Bones. Hodgins was still working on the particulates. Booth didn't want to put more pressure on the bug man and went into Brennan's office again.

He sat in her desk chair. He spotted a paper on the floor and picked it up. He read the contents in the paper and found that it was the pregnancy results. A tear rolled down his cheek as he stared at the paper. He didn't know if he should cry or be happy.

"Booth, Hodgins' got the results." Cam poked her head in the office and Booth quickly rose from the chair placing the pregnancy results in the front pocket of his jeans.

-----

"You're not like the others. You have this tough attitude. That's one of the reasons you caught my eye. You're not like the others." Kevin stepped closer and caressed her cheek. "The others wouldn't even talk to me and when I touched them they screamed. That's why I had to be rough with them, but I know you'll be different. I know the sex with you will be great." He licked his lips.

"You bet." Brennan was disgusted and wanted to kill the man herself, but she had to play along until he set her limbs free. "Lets find out." She smiled at him. He smiled back and removed the chains from her feet. _Okay, Tempe get ready._ He removed the cuffs from her hands and she grabbed his neck and pulled him closer. She kneed him in the jewels and he stumbled back. He called her a bitch and took a swing at her. Brennan dodged it and landed a right punch on his nose. The man yelped and his nose bled. He stepped forward again and Brennan side stepped and elbowed his ribs. She ran toward the door and up the stairs. She made it to the front door, but it was locked. The window next to the door was also looked, but Brennan took a few steps back and ran into the window. It was risky, but her only chance. She fell on the grass surrounded by glass pieces. There were trees everywhere and she decided to run forward and straight.

Shots fired after her and Brennan tried to take cover with the trees as she ran. As she zigged zagged she felt an impact on the right side of her abdomen. She pressed a hand and it quickly damped with blood. She continued to run.


	4. Chapter 4

**So I know I updated yesterday, but my fingers can't stop typing. Thanks to labrat21 for reviewing and to those who alerted or just read. **

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**------**

"Hodgins, what do you have?" Booth was ready.

"Well, after examining the particulates and deciphering what they mean…" Booth shot him a glare. "It's a small town just right across the Virginia boarder." Hodgins gave Booth the coordinates and Booth quickly made his way out.

He grabbed a small team of agents and went to his Bones' rescue. _Hang in there. I'm coming Bones._

----

Brennan was running as fast as she could. Her strength was diminishing and she knew she had little time. She spotted the road and she knew that if she could make it to the road, then she'd have a better chance of survival. She gathered all her strength and ran faster.

"Attention all officers, be on the look out for these two. There's a missing woman and the man is a dangerous suspect. The pictures are on your computers." Officer Riley saw the picture of Kevin and one of Brennan appear on his screen. He was driving down the road doing his usual patrol.

Brennan could feel Kevin was close, but for some reason he wasn't shooting. She made it to the road and saw a police vehicle headed her way. She waved to get the officer's attention. As Officer Riley got closer he instantly recognized Brennan to be the woman on the picture. A shot was heard and Brennan felt the bullet graze the underside of her right calf. She fell to the ground.

Officer Riley stepped out of his vehicle and shot Kevin after the suspect attempted to attack him. Kevin fell on the ground. Blood began to pool in his chest. Officer Riley called for backup as he approached the suspect and took the gun away from his hand.

"Help is on the way. You're safe now." The officer's words were the last thing Brennan heard as everything went black.

----

The FBI arrived at the coordinates Hodgins had proportioned and found a small house. The front door was open and there were glass shards on the floor. Booth and some of the agents went inside the house as the others searched the area.

Booth saw the flight of stairs that led to what was most likely a basement. An open door led him into the room Brennan had been kept at. He saw the chains and handcuffs on the floor. "Son of a bitch." Booth cursed as he thought they were too late.

"Agent Booth, you should see this." An agent took him to a room on the first level of the house. Booth looked horrified at the dozens of pictures of Brennan on the wall. "There are more here." The agent showed him a box with more pictures. Booth looked through the box's contents and saw more pictures of his Bones and the other two victims.

Another agent walked in the room, "There's a road right across the trees in front of the house. An officer has called for backup. His description matches that of our suspect and of Dr. Brennan." Booth nodded and gave instructions to the agents before leaving to assist the officer.

-----

Brennan opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She didn't recognize the room and for an instant she thought she was back at the creep's place. She sat up quickly, but the pain in her abdomen sent her right back down. She groaned loudly. Booth had been outside the room making a few calls and quickly went inside to check on her.

"Bones, what's wrong?" He was at her side in an instant.

"Booth?" Brennan narrowed her eyes to look at him. _He's here._ He took her hands in his.

"It's alright. You're safe now. Go to sleep." Booth kissed her cheek. She smiled softly and went back to sleep.

* * *

**So, I know it was kinda of short, but I couldn't leave you guys with the cliff from last chapter. Please review and let me know what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I told you reviews equal faster updates. Especial thanks to: ****devonmeredith, labrat21, and Missy ****Scully for reviewing. Thanks to those who alerted and those who read.**

**By labrat21's request a shirtless Booth in some part of the chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

(Wednesday)

The morning sun came in through the blinds. Brennan opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. She felt a heavy weight on her left thigh. When she looked down she saw that Booth's head rested on it. She smiled when she saw him. She was glad he was next to her. She felt safer when he was around, not that she'll admit it out loud. Brennan ran her left hand through his hair.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He lifted his head when he felt her hand in his hair.

"Better, much better." She scooted to the right side of the bed and patted the empty space on her left for him to lie down next to her.

Booth did as she asked and rested his head on her pillow. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Booth leaned closer to kiss her. It was a soft and tender kiss.

"Thanks for coming to get me." She smiled at him.

"What are you talking about? When I got there you were shot and on the floor. Had it not been for that officer...I don't know what would have been of you."

"But you did come and that's good enough for me. Plus, I can take care of myself too." She slapped his cheek playfully.

"Yeah, I know and you also proved it to that creep. The doctor said the bullet didn't damage any vital organs and that you'll be okay soon." He kissed her hand.

"Is he dead?" Seriousness spread over her features.

"Yeah, ironically he was killed as he killed: gunshot wound to the chest. He confessed to everything before he died." Booth looked at the ceiling for a moment. "All he said in his defense was 'They asked for it.'" Booth looked at her again.

"No they didn't...no we didn't." Brennan ran her hand through his hair.

"I know." He leaned closer and kissed her again.

"I know what I did was risky, but I wasn't going to give him the chance of doing to me what he did to the others." She closed her eyes to prevent the tears.

"He wasn't expecting you to fight him like that. He thought you would be easy to defeat, but he didn't know what my Bones could do." He kissed her lips sweetly. 

They stared at each other. "Before I was taken, I was about to call you. I got the pregnancy results..."Brennan was cut off by his lips.

"I already saw the results. The paper fell under your desk." He pulled out the paper from his jeans' pocket.

"Where you disappointed?" She looked up. Suddenly the spots on the ceiling were interesting.

"Hey…" He took her face in his hands and made her look at him. "When I saw the results I was confused. I didn't know if I should be happy or sad, but now I know that it was for the best. I'm glad the results were negative. Things would have complicated if you were pregnant." He kissed her lips, nose and her lips again. "There's no hurry." He pulled her in for a hug.

"Ouch." Brennan winced.

"Sorry." He released her.

* * *

By Sunday morning they were back at their apartment. Rebecca dropped off Parker so he could spend the day with his dad and Brennan.

"Bones, what happened to you on Monday?" Parker sat next to her on the bed. Brennan sat resting her back on some pillows.

"Sorry, I had to work." She ran her hand through the boy's curls.

"It's okay, I know you got hurt. I'm glad you're feeling better." He kissed her cheek.

"You know what? Why don't we start on your project right now?"

"Yeah, I'll go get my backpack." He jumped off the bed and Brennan winced. "Sorry." He told her apologetically before exiting the room.

Booth lied on the bed resting his head by her feet. Parker returned and settled next to her on the bed. They quickly submerged themselves in 'squinty' talk as Booth would say. _My son's turning into a squint._ Booth mused to himself.

"I'm hungry." Parker stated as he packed his stuff inside his backpack.

"Me too." Brennan rose from the bed with the child's help. Booth had fallen asleep and since Brennan knew he hadn't had a good sleep in days she decided to not wake him up.

"Do you want me to make something or order in?" Brennan sat on the couch slowly.

"You're sick so let's just order in. Pizza?" The boy suggested hoping she'd say yes.

"Sounds good. Pass me the phone." There was a knock on the front door and Brennan got up slowly. She walked to the front door. It was Angela, Cam, Michelle and Hodgins. "Parker, it's Ange, Cam, Michelle and Hodgins; they brought pizza."

They ate and talked. Parker and Michelle entertained themselves with a video game, giving the adults a chance to talk.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Angela patted her friend on the shoulder.

"I'm feeling much better. I'm just glad to be home."

"Where's Booth?" asked Cam.

"He's asleep. I didn't want to wake him up. He hasn't had a good sleep in days." They continued talking about the lab and things that needed to be done. Cam told Brennan that she could take as long as she needed to return to the lab. Brennan didn't like that idea, but she nodded in agreement (for the time being).

By nine o'clock Brennan was left alone. Rebecca picked up Parker and Angela stayed to help her clean. Brennan locked the door when Angela left and headed to the bedroom.

"Booth?" Brennan placed her hand on his head.

"Oh, sorry." He rose from the bed and helped her lie down. He lied down next to her.

"Cam, Angela, Hodgins, and Michelle stopped by. Rebecca already picked up Parker." Brennan sighed in relieve. The bed felt great.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Booth placed his head on her left shoulder.

"You were peacefully asleep. You haven't had a good sleep in days." She placed her right hand on his cheek. "There's some left over pizza if you're hungry." Booth shook his head to indicate that he wasn't hungry. "Aren't you going to change for bed?"

Booth rose from the bed and removed his jeans and his t-shirt and tossed them on the floor. Brennan licked her lips at the sight of his body; his muscular chest and those boxer briefs hugged the right places. _Too bad I can't launch myself at him right now._ Booth returned to her side on the bed.

"I'll pick that up in the morning." He kissed her lips and told her goodnight. And for the first time in days they both fell asleep together in the same bed.

* * *

**If you guys want the next chapter fast, which I promise is longer and juicier (the can't miss chapter), then please (I beg you) review so that I can post soon. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to labrat21, fofie675, Missy Scully, and Osaka Kasuga for reviewing.**

**Sadly Bones doesn't belong to me.**

(Two weeks later)

"Welcome back Dr.B." Hodgins hugged Brennan as she made her way to her office. The bug man had missed her.

"Thank you Dr. Hodgins." She smiled at him and kept walking. It felt good to know you've been missed.

Dr. Saroyan popped her head in Brennan's office to tell her that all she had to worry about for now was the stack of files in her desk. As she left, Brennan muttered under her breath, "Anything else?"

Brennan sat on her desk eager to finish the paperwork in front of her and move on to something else.

"Hey, sweetie. Glad to have you back." Angela hugged her friend and since she too had lots of work to do, she didn't stay to chat. "I'm taking you to lunch so we can have some girl time and talk." Before Brennan could protest Angela was gone.

Lunch time came by quickly and Brennan was half way done with her stack of papers. If she hurried, she might even finish them all today.

Angela took Brennan to the dinner for lunch. "So, how have you been?"

"Good, why?" Brennan shot her friend a suspicious look. _What is she trying to get at?_

"What I'm asking is how are things with you and Booth?" Angela sipped her soda.

"Good." Brennan sipped her drink too.

"And the sex?" Angela wiggled her eye brows and Brennan laughed. Her friend wanted to know about their sex life, wow.

"We haven't had sex since the day before I was taken. Why?" Brennan stole some of Angela's fries.

"Uhm, I knew it. Booth's been tense lately and it seems like you need the action too."  
Brennan was surprised to hear that. Booth hadn't mentioned anything. They ate and talked about other things, but Brennan was hung up on the 'Booth is tense' issue.

Booth picked his Bones up from the lab and took her to The Founding Fathers for a drink and food. Brennan only had less than half a glass of wine and Booth didn't even finish his beer. They returned to his apartment.

Brennan sat with her legs in a v shape on the couch and motioned for him to sit between her legs. He sat down and leaned back (carefully as to not crush her). Her hands stroked his hair and he closed his eyes.

"Angela tells me she's seen you tense lately. Is that true?" Her hands skillfully removed his tie.

"I have been a little tense, but it's because the squints drive me nuts sometimes. They need you in order to be in line. I think Cam can't even control them sometimes." He ran his hands up and down her thighs.

"Really? Are you sure it's not because of lack of sex?" Her hands wrapped around his waist and slowly made their way up as they unbuttoned his shirt.

"Maybe it has been a while, but it's not that." He groaned in pleasure as her hands roamed his chest now that his shirt was open. "Not just that." He admitted as her hands continued their ministrations. "I've missed you at work too." She asked his to lean forward and he did. Her hands removed his suit jacket and shirt in one swift move. His eyes remained close. He could feel her squirming behind him, but he didn't open his eyes. When he leaned back on her chest and touched her thighs, he could only feel bare skin. He ran his hands up her thighs until he felt her panties. He could feel her heat and wetness press against his lower back and her hard nipples press against his back through the material of her bra.

"I've missed working with you too." She bit the side of his neck playfully. His cock ached; it wanted to be liberated from its confines. "You've been a good boy Seeley Booth. I think you deserve a treat." She kissed his neck as her hands wrapped around his waist and undid his belt.

"Yes..." He was cut off as her hands popped open the button of his pants and pulled his zipper down. Her hands pushed his pants lower and then used her feet to push them even lower. Booth kicked off his shoes and his pants and using his big toes he removed his socks.

Brennan could see the enormous bulge in his boxers and her hands made their way down his chest. One hand slipped under the waistband of his boxers and began to stroke him slowly as the other hand continued to roam his abs. Booth moaned and gripped her thighs.

Booth pulled his boxers down his legs to give her better access. He kicked them off with his feet and turned his head to the side. He kissed and sucked her neck as she continued to stroke him. She was getting him there fast and he flipped over.

He kissed her lips hungrily as his hands palmed her breasts over her bra. He kissed his way to them and unhooked her bra letting it fall on the floor. He took in a peak in his mouth and sucked on it gently as his hand tweaked the other. He released her nipple with a pop sound and gave the other the same attention. Her hand tangled in his hair.  
He kissed her abdomen and caressed the hardly visible scar left by the gun shot wound.  
He moved lower and sucked her through her panties. He hooked his fingers on the waistband of her panties and removed them. Booth picked her up and started walking towards the bedroom. Her legs quickly wrapped around his waist with her sex rubbed against his muscular abs as he walked them to the bedroom. She could feel his delicious hardness poking her behind.

They kissed passionately before placing them on the bed. He kissed his way up her thighs and she gasped as she felt his breath in her pussy. His tongue licked her entrance and she spread her legs wider to give him better access. His tongue was wildly licking and sucking her clit. He sucked her clit into his mouth. He was going to make her come, but she wanted him to make her come with his cock pounding inside her.

"Booth..." She pulled his hair (not hurting him) "I want you to make me come with your cock." Her voice sounded extremely sexy to Booth and he licked her pussy one more time before kissing his way up her body.

He kissed her lips and she could taste herself in their flipped them on the bed and kissed his muscular chest. Brennan took his cock in her mouth and sucked him hard a few times. Booth groaned in pleasure as she straddled his thighs and slowly sunk herself on his hard cock. She rotated her hips and his hands gripped her hips.  
She rose and fell on his cock, increasing the speed with every movement. His hands went up her sides and he ran his thumbs on the underside of her breasts.

Brennan gripped his forearms for support. She was so close. "Yesss...so close...Seeley..."  
She threw her head back and Booth went wild when he heard her call him by his first name. His hands went to her back and he flipped them on the mattress. He pumped her hard and fast.

"Temperance..." He whispered in her ear and she wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her nails on his back to urge him to go faster.

The headboard banged against the wall violently as he pumped her harder. Her inner muscles began to squeeze his cock deliciously and she shattered beneath him. Her orgasm brought his own and he emptied his seed inside her heat. She milked him dry and he collapsed on top of her.

After a few seconds of catching his breath, he rolled off to the side taking her with him. She placed her head on his chest. They didn't need any words to describe how they felt. It was in the air.

Three loud taps came from the other side of the wall. Brennan and Booth looked at each other and burst in laughter.

"Oh oh, I think the neighbors are saying we were a little too loud." Brennan climbed on top of him.

"Yeah." Booth pulled her in for a kiss.

"What if they call the cops on us?" Brennan laughed and buried her face in his neck.

"Hey, I'm the cops. It's not our fault they're jealous." Booth rolled them to the side and they stared at each other. "Hey, Bones?"

"What?" Brennan hooked her leg over his hip.

"You want to see if they call the cops?" Brennan laughed and nodded her head. They began devouring each other in another round of passionate love making.

* * *

Brennan was sitting on her desk finishing up the last of the stack of paper work that had awaited her return. She had a wide smile on her face and that didn't go unnoticed with super Angela Montenegro.

"Somebody looks happy this morning." Angela sat down in a chair across Brennan. "Yes, give up all the details."

"No." Brennan felt uncomfortable discussing her lovemaking with Booth. She felt it was something intimate between the two of them. "Sorry Ange, but it's something very intimate and I don't think Booth would like it if I gave you the details." Brennan told her friend when she saw the artist was about to protest.

"You're becoming like Booth. Squeamish about sex. What happened Brennan? You're not going to tell me? Share with those of us who are not getting any." Angela's face saddened as she said the last words.

"What about Wendell?" Brennan knew that it was low to change the subject, but she really wasn't going to share the amazing details with her friend. It was too private.

"I…we're not going out anymore." Angela's gaze shifted to the floor.

"What happened?" Brennan turned all her attention to her friend.

"I'm going through a crisis. I'm thinking about Hodgins all the time lately. I still have feelings for him." Angela was opening herself up.

"Hey, Bones we got a case." Booth leaned on the doorway.

"Sure." Brennan rose from her chair and hugged her friend before leaving.

* * *

Friday (about one month later)

Brennan was sitting in her desk filling up the paperwork for the case they'd just closed. She'd skipped lunch in order to finish it up. Angela entered her friend's office. She had to talk to Brennan, but before she could start Hodgins entered the office.

"Vincent and I went to the Diner for lunch and since you've wanted some cheesecake for days, I brought you a slice." He handed her the clear container that held the slice of cheesecake. Brennan thanked him and took a spoonful of the cheesecake. Angela shot him glare, but Hodgins just shrugged and left.

"Sweetie I need to talk to you." Angela sat down across from Brennan.

"What about?" Brennan continued to eat the cheesecake slice.

"The other day you stole a piece of Hodgins' donut. Today he brought you a slice of cheesecake. If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're flirting with him." Angela was pacing now.

"What? That's ridiculous." Brennan couldn't believe her friend would think that.

"That's why I said 'if I didn't know you any better'." Angela kept pacing around. "You're always hungry." Brennan couldn't argue that since she was eating at the moment. "But this morning when Hodgins mentioned you have this new glow to your face, it hit me." Angela sat down again. "You do have a glow to your face and you have lots of cravings." Angela's face was filled with excitement. "Sweetie, you're pregnant."

"What?" Brennan choked on the last piece of cheesecake in her mouth and grabbed the glass of water in front of her. "I think you're misinterpreting the facts." Brennan brushed her friend's suggestion aside.

"If you say so, but you can't deny what's there." Angela left the office and Brennan stared after her.

-------

(Later that day)

Hodgins was sifting through excrement. Brennan couldn't stand the smell and she ran towards the lady's room when she felt like vomiting.

She rinsed her mouth and looked at herself in the mirror. _Could Angela be right?_

Booth came to pick her up later on the evening. Brennan was on the platform with the other squints.

"Hey, time to go home Bones." Booth tapped her shoulder to get her attention.

"Sure, just let me grab my purse from my office." She started to walk towards her office when dizziness overtook her. Booth grabbed her just in time before she fell to the ground.

"Bones are you okay?" Booth searched her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little dizzy." She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Bullshit." Angela said. "She felt nauseous earlier and vomited." Brennan shot her a 'can you keep your mouth shut' glare. "I'm sorry sweetie, but it's true."

"Come on. I'm taking you to a doctor right now." Booth walked her out of the lab regardless of her protests.

------

"I'm fine. Let's just go Booth." Brennan got off the bed and started pacing around. "We've been waiting for an hour." Brennan crossed her arms and stood in front of him.

"Parker throws worse tantrums than that." He smiled at her. "I'm not leaving until the doctor tells me you're fine." Booth shot her his charm smile and she had not choice but to sit on the bed again.

A few minutes later Dr. Moore entered the room. "I'm sorry I kept you guys waiting such a long time, but it is Friday night. It's always a busy night for us here in the emergency room." She opened the file in her hands.

"So, is she going to be okay?" Booth took Brennan's hand in his.

"Absolutely. Her symptoms are normal in her state." The doctor smiled at the confused faces. "Congratulations you're four weeks pregnant."

Both Booth and Brennan smiled wide and he picked her up and twirled her in the air. "You're pregnant." He whispered in her ear. She hugged him tighter.

"I love it when couples get so excited when they know their having a baby. You can leave and it's a good idea to schedule an appointment with your regular doctor. It's important to monitor your pregnancy from an early state." The doctor excited the room and left them alone.

"We're having a baby!" They yelled simultaneously.

* * *

**I know, lots of stuff going on in this chapter. What do you guys think? Reviews will help me determine if you guys want me to wrap up the story, or to keep on going. Please tell me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long to update. Thanks to those who reviewed and alerted.**

* * *

They went to the Diner to celebrate the news. Booth hadn't stopped kissing and hugging her.

"Bones, from now on no skipping meals. You got it." It was an order not a suggestion.

"Booth! Don't think you can boss me around just because we're having a baby." She crossed her arms across her chest.

"I know...it's just that it's not good for your OR the baby if you skip meals. You're eating for two now." He leaned across the table and kissed her lips softly caressing her right cheek with his hand.

"I know, I can take care of myself." She stole a fry from his plate.

They returned to his apartment and Booth ran a bath for them. He sat in the tub first and she sat between his thighs with her back resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her body and caressed her abdomen.

"Bones?" Booth kissed her neck.

"What?" She intertwined her fingers with his.

"Have you thought about names for the baby? I know it's still early, but I'd like to know if you have any names in mind." He continued to kiss her neck.

"Well, for a boy I like Hank. What do you think?" She caressed his thighs.

"Like my Pops. I like it, but wouldn't you want to name our boy like your dad?" He ran his hands up and down her arms.

"I don't like how Max Booth sounds. Hank Booth sounds better." Her hands were now drawing circles on his inner thighs.

"Correction, Hank Booth Brennan." He licked her earlobe after he whispered the words. "If it's a girl, I like Christine."

"Christine Booth Brennan. Yeah, I like it." She laughed as he hugged her tight.

"We're going to need a bigger place when the baby comes." He flipped her over so that she was facing him.

"We can move to my place. It has two extra rooms: one for the baby and one for Parker. That way we won't be stressed and we can take our time to find a bigger place. Anything from here that doesn't fit in my place we can put in storage until we find a bigger place. What do you think?" She kissed his chest.

"Yeah, I want us to enjoy this pregnancy as much as we can." He pulled her in for a kiss.

Once they were dry they settled on the bed in each other's arms. They kissed and fell asleep.

Brennan woke up early the next morning. She lied and rested. Through heavy lids she glanced to her lover by her side. Her fingers found their rhythm, and stroked just as she loved. She played, flitted and teased her sex, causing her need to deepen. She had slept nude displaying completely her toned, athletic body, with round, firm breasts. One of her hands moved steadily across the mattress, roaming on the slumbering form of her Booth. She found the tight muscles of his abs that sloped downward to his crotch. Her palm rested on his hip, above the hard curve of his hipbone that she found so sexy.

With each breath his cock rose and fell. With one finger she reached to touch it. The skin of the head was both firm and soft. It was smooth and caused her nipples to harden in the still air of the bedroom. She remembered how the first time she saw it she was fascinated.

One hand traveled down his body holding his cock possessively. She was gentle, her fingers delicately curving around his length. She moved closer to his body one finger slowly teasing her opening, and enjoying the silence and warmth of the room at daybreak.

After a few pumps he was as hard as a rock and Brennan moved to place kisses on his member. He didn't wake, and she decided to wake him up the way he liked. She straddled his hips and slowly impaled herself on his hard cock. She leaned forward until her breasts hovered above his chest. She started moving slowly and calling his name. She thought he looked so sexy beneath her. He made no move to let her know he was awake, but only remained in the position as her hips rose and fell on his body. His lips parted and he couldn't help but moan in pleasure.

She knew he was awake when his hands gripped her behind. His eyes widened when he saw she was looking at him. "Good morning Booth." She told him in a husky voice. "Just sit back and enjoy." He was glad to do as was told as a slight grin spread across his face. She rose and fell quicker and Booth could tell she was close and needed more. He flipped them on the bed and pumped her hard. It wasn't long before they were consumed in a mind blowing orgasm.

"You okay?" He asked her as he rolled next to her. He was afraid he had hurt her.

"Mmmmm…" Her response told him she was okay.

-------------------

Monday came quick. They had spent the weekend enjoying each other. They had gone to Parker's baseball game on Sunday and had taken him out for lunch to tell him the news. He had been so happy.

Brennan was in her office working on paper work when Angela entered her office.

"Sweetie, what did the doctor tell you?" Angela had no idea of the big news, but she was concerned for her friend's health.

"You were right." Brennan smiled wide and Angela squealed. "I'm four weeks pregnant." Angela jumped out her chair when she heard the words. She hugged her friend.

* * *

Weeks later

Brennan's belly was noticeable and she couldn't believe how much it had grown at 12 weeks pregnancy. She had an appointment for an ultrasound this morning and she was nervous. She craved many foods, but when she actually had them she didn't eat much of them.

Both Booth and Brennan had taken the day off work in order to go to the appointment. The ultrasound tech entered the room and started. Booth held Brennan's hand.

"Is that…" Brennan saw something exiting in the monitor.

"Yes." The ultrasound tech finished before Brennan could ask if that was her baby on the screen. "Wait…" the tech stared closer at the monitor.

"What?" Booth was scared and he knew his Bones was too. He prayed it was nothing bad.

"There's another one." The tech told them and Brennan smiled wide. Booth was a little lost. "Oh my god, there's another one." Brennan's jaw dropped in amazement, but Booth was still not getting it. _Another what?_ He thought. "Congratulations you guys are having triplets." The tech smiled at them.

"Triplets!" Brennan was exited. "Booth?" Booth looked like he was about to faint and surely he did. "Booth?" Brennan called as the agent fainted.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Please review and let me know if you guys like it.**

**Btw, Booth and Brennan already have a name for a boy and one for a girl. Now we know they're having three babies. What if they are three boys, three girls, or two and one? Do any of you have any suggestions for baby names?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to 2FaceMyFate, , devonmeredith, and spicysftblplayer for reviewing and thanks to those who alerted and read.**

* * *

Brennan drove on the way back. Booth hadn't said a single word and Brennan started to get worried. _Maybe he's not that exited about the triplets._

Brennan unlocked her front door and Booth walked in after her. They had moved to her apartment a month ago. Booth went straight for the bedroom and Brennan decided to give him some space. She grabbed her laptop and sat on the couch. She decided to work on her latest novel in order to keep herself occupied.

Booth stepped in the shower and enjoyed the feel of the water on his body. Whenever he needed to think a shower seemed to help. He stood there just letting the water hit his body. The water hit his face and he suddenly snapped out of the trance he was in.

"Triplets!" He shouted in excitement.

Brennan heard him shout and quickly made her way to the bedroom.

"Booth are you okay?" She searched his face as he exited the shower.

"Triplets! We're having triplets!" He wrapped his arms around her body and kissed her lips.

"We knew that." She told him unsure of why he was shouting.

"I got you all wet." He grabbed a towel and dried off. "I can't believe it. Three babies." He hugged her tight and Brennan knew he loved their babies; that he wasn't upset. "I told you it wasn't a fertility problem." He whispered seductively in her ear.

"Mmm…" she tilted her head to give him better access to her neck. "I guess not." He carried her to the bed.

--------------

The next day Brennan was examining the remains in their latest case. With the pregnancy she was not going out on the field, but she was still working the cases. She would also go to the interrogations.

"Sweetie, how did it go at your ultrasound appointment?" Angela stood in front of her friend.

"Good." Brennan returned the bone she had in her hand to the table and removed her gloves.

"How's the baby?" Angela clutched her notepad in her hands.

"I haven't told you." Brennan smiled. "It's not one baby…I'm having triplets." Brennan watched as Angela's jaw dropped. She fell on the floor squealing. Brennan took a step away from the loud artist.

Hodgins walked up the platform steps. "What's wrong with her?" Hodgins pointed at the squealing artist on the floor.

"I told her I'm having triplets." The bug man's eyes widened and he opened his arms wide and hugged the anthropologist.

"Congrats Dr. B." He looked like he was going to jump on one foot.

Cam joined them on the platform. "What's wrong with those two?" She pointed at Hodgins and Angela.

"I told them I'm having triplets." Brennan rolled her eyes when the pathologist started jumping and screaming. Brennan slowly walked to her office. _What's wrong with them?_

Sweets was looking for Dr. Brennan and he walked up the platform steps. "Have you guys seen Dr. Brennan?" When he saw no one paid attention to him he asked, "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Brennan's having triplets!" All three shouted in unison and Sweets' eyes grew wide.

---------

Booth and Brennan were having lunch at the Diner. She was five months pregnant now and Booth made sure to have lunch with her everyday.

"Bones!" He watched her in shock.

"What?" Brennan looked at him confused as she ate the piece of apple pie she stole from his plate.

"You never eat pie. You don't like your fruit cooked." He laughed.

"Well, the babies want it. They're just like their father, they love pie." She smiled as she moved to get more pie.

"Sure, blame it on the babies." He took the fork away from her and fed her more pie. They smiled at each other seductively and she licked her lips on purpose.

"Hi, guys." Sweets sat next to Brennan.

"Aww, Sweets." Booth put the fork down. _Only Sweets could ruin the moment._

"What?" Brennan shrugged her shoulders.

"You never eat pie." Sweets told her and Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Are you here for a reason?" Booth asked the psychologist.

"You guys missed our weekly session yesterday."

"Bones didn't want to go." Booth told him and Brennan shot him a glare. "It's true, Bones."

"Why?" Sweets asked her.

"I don't like the way you look at me." She told him.

"I'm sorry. I just can't get used to that." He pointed at her now larger belly.

"I'm pregnant, duh." She shot back and Booth laughed.

"Yes, you are. Anyway, I have the psychological profile for the suspect in the case." Sweets continued talking and Booth lost interest when he felt Brennan's foot caress his inner thigh. He looked at her and saw that seductive smile he loved so much.

Once they were alone at home, Booth attacked her with kisses.

"That was mean." He kissed her lips tenderly.

"You loved it; my foot running close to your delicious cock." Brennan kissed his neck. Booth moaned and took her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed carefully and kissed his way on her body as he removed her clothing. He quickly removed his and he kissed her belly several times.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." She ran her fingers through his hair. They kissed and he entered her slowly. Now that her belly was bigger Booth's thrusts were slow and gentle, but the sex was still great.

They lay in bed content and sated. "Booth?" Brennan whispered in case he was asleep.

"Yeah?" He kissed the top of her head.

"Angela gave me a name for a boy." She removed her head from his chest in order to look at him.

"What name?" He rested a hand on her belly.

"David. What do you think?" She looked at him expecting his answer.

"Didn't you have a boyfriend named David?" He asked her, although he already knew the answer. She slapped his arm playfully. "I like the name." He kissed her lips. "We still have to come up with other names since we decided to not know the babies' sexes."

"We still have time." She turned with her back facing him. He wrapped an arm around her and they fell asleep.

------------------

Brennan threw her bag on the couch and sat down. "My feet are killing me. My back hurts and…" She took her shoes off.

Booth sat next to her and kissed her cheek. "You're eight months pregnant. It's normal." He told her to lie back on the couch and he massaged her feet.

"Thank you." She kissed his lips when he helped her stand up.

"You're welcome." He walked her to the bedroom and removed her clothing and his. They stepped in the shower together and he soaped their bodies. As the water washed the soap away he stood next to her and caressed her stomach. They went to bed and fell asleep.

Booth rolled over in the middle of the night and extended his hand. When he didn't feel her on the bed he opened his eyes and saw the bathroom's light on. The door opened and in the darkness he could see her walking towards him.

"I had to pee." She told him as she settled on the bed and he wrapped his arm around her body. He pressed his chest closer to her back. "I'm sorry we haven't had sex in the last few days. I've been really tired." She whispered.

"Don't worry about it. I love you." He kissed her shoulder and neck. "Plus, you gave me awesome head the other night." She laughed at his dirty bed talk. "If you are not feeling well, then don't go to the lab tomorrow." He kissed her neck again.

"I'll be fine. If I feel worse, I'll call you." She placed her hand over his on her stomach and whispered goodnight.

The next morning Brennan went to the lab, although she wasn't feeling any better than the night before.

It was after lunch and Brennan was examining a set of remains with Vincent.

"Where's all the water coming from?" The intern looked at the water on the floor.

"My water just broke." Brennan gripped the table with both hands. The intern opened his mouth to say one of his facts when Brennan grabbed a fist full of his tie and pulled him close. "Don't you dare spit out one of your facts." She grinded her teeth and fact boy gulped.

Hodgins entered the room and looked at the anthropologist awkwardly. "What's wrong Dr. B?"

"My water just broke." Hodgins dropped the file on the floor and stood next to her.

"Vincent tell Angela to call Booth and let him know Dr. B's giving birth." Hodgins helped the doctor out of the lab and took her to the hospital.

* * *

** was the one who suggested Angela should name one of the babies.**

**OMG, she's giving birth. Please review and let me know what you guys think. Any guesses on what she's having; all girls, all boys, or mixed?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to Osaka Kasuga, and jsiebert for reviewing. Thanks to those who read and alerted.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox. Also, I'm not a medical doctor so excuse me if I made mistakes on the giving birth part of the story. **

* * *

Booth sat in his office unaware that it was time for the babies to arrive. Sweets entered the agent's office just when his phone rang.

"Booth." He listened to the news. "What!" He rose from his chair throwing in the air the papers he had been holding in his hand. "I'm on my way." He hung up and grabbed his suit jacket. "Bones is having the babies!" He told Sweets in excitement as he passed by him and Sweets followed right after.

Hodgins stayed with Brennan until Booth arrived. The bug man was scared for the anthropologist. _She doesn't look good_. Hodgins thought. He was relieved when he saw Booth enter the room, it was best if the agent stayed with her. Hodgins kissed the anthropologist's cheek and told her everything would be fine. She nodded and he moved to leave the room. 

"Thanks." Booth told him before he left.

"No problem man." With that the bug man left the room.

**--**

Hodgins went to the waiting room where Angela, Cam, Sweets and even Vincent were waiting.

"Booth's with her now." The bug man told them as he sat down on a chair.

"How is she?" Angela asked.

"I'm no medical doctor, but she didn't look good." Hodgins looked down and Angela and Cam gasped horrified.

"Bones, I know it hurts." Booth kissed the top of her head. "It'll be over before you know it." He held her hand in his. He was scared for her and the babies; she did not look good.

**--**

Booth was sent to the waiting room looking like a nerve wreck.

"What's going on, Booth?" Cam asked him when she noted his anguished face.

"I don't know. The doctor went in and then the machines started beeping and then there were lots of nurses. They told me to get out, but no one's telling me anything." Booth began pacing.

After waiting what seemed an eternity, but was really only minutes, the doctor took Booth to the side and spoke with him.

"One of the babies is running out of oxygen. We're going to do an emergency C-section." The doctor explained as fast as he could.

"Save them all." Booth told the doctor before he left.

The squints and Booth waited impatiently to hear for further news.

--  
Booth was informed that he and his Bones had one girl and two boys. The doctor told him that the last baby, a boy, was going to be kept in an incubator for a few days, but that he had lots of faith that the baby would be fine like his brother and sister.

Booth gave the good news to the others and told them to go home. They didn't want to, but Booth convinced them that it was the best thing and that they could come back in the morning.

Booth went to Brennan's room. She wasn't responding well to the anesthesia and Booth prayed for her and their baby to be okay. He knew they were strong.

It was well into the night by the time Brennan woke up. She quickly asked for the babies and Booth told her that they'd had one girl and two boys, but that one of the boys was being kept in an incubator.

"Take me to see them." Brennan demanded.

"Bones, I think you should rest. The babies are being taken care of." He patted her hand.

"Booth, if you don't take me to see them, then I will rip these tubes if I have to, but I will go see them." Booth knew she would do that.

"Let me call the nurse." Booth pushed the call button and luckily for them the nurse helped them.

Brennan and Booth were given proper garments and were allowed to see the babies.

"They're beautiful." She whispered.

"Yeah, baby A, B, and C." He whispered back as he pointed to the babies in order.

"No. Christine Angela, Hank, and David." She stared at their babies.

"Yes." He was happy with the names she gave their babies. "He's going to be fine. They are all going to be fine." He kissed her shoulder and when their time was up he wheeled her back to her room.

--

He sat in a chair next to her bed. "I didn't even remember to call your dad and let him know." He kissed her hand.

"He's going to be mad." She smiled at him and Booth was glad she had smiled. Although it was late, he went to the hall and called Max.

--

Early the next morning Max and Russ arrived. Brennan was asleep and Booth talked to them out on the hall. He had explained the situation to Max when he had talked to him the night before.

"This is your fault. You knocked up my baby girl." Max pointed a finger at Booth and went inside Brennan's room. Booth felt bad and he lowered his gaze to the floor.

"You know how my dad is. He's just upset. He didn't mean to say that." Russ placed a hand on Booth's shoulder. "It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault." Booth could see Russ' sincerity. Russ took Booth to the hospital's cafeteria to give his dad time to talk to his sister.

"Hi, baby girl." Brennan thought it was ironic that her dad still called her baby girl because now she had a baby girl and two baby boys.

"Hi, dad."

"The baby will be fine. You know, when you were born your mom had trouble having you. You were both in danger, but in the end you both pulled through." He patted her hand.

"You never told me that before."

"I know, but you're baby will be fine. He's strong like his mother." He kissed her forehead. Brennan knew it was irrational to believe his words, but right now she just wanted all of her babies to be fine. Rational thoughts were the last thing she had in mind.

* * *

**By jsiebert's request, their little girl's name is Christine Angela.**

**I know this chapter was a little angsty, but don't worry it wont be for long. Please review and let me know what you guys think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to spicysftblplayer and devonmeredith for reviewing and to those of you who read and alerted.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

* * *

Angela, Cam and Hodgins showed up with little gifts for Brennan and the babies. Max left them alone with his daughter so that they could talk. He met Booth outside in the hall and Russ went inside the room to give them time to talk.

"I apologize for what I said earlier. It's not your fault." Max offered sincerely and Booth nodded.

Later in the day Booth was left alone with his Bones. They had been talking for a few minutes when Parker and Rebecca entered the room.

"Hi, daddy. Hi, Bones." The boy greeted them and he handed Brennan three little sets of stripped socks. "Can I see the babies?" Booth looked at Brennan and she nodded that it was okay. Booth took the boy to see his brothers and sister. Rebecca stayed with Brennan and she asked her what was really going on. Brennan told her that one of the babies was in delicate condition and Rebecca told her that everything would be fine, to have faith.

"That's Christine Angela, Hank, and David." Booth pointed at the babies through the glass. He couldn't get permission for Parker to go in and see the babies from up close.

"They're beautiful: Christi, little Hank, and Davi." Booth smiled because he liked the nick names.

--

Within a few days the doctor told Brennan and Booth that David would be okay.

The weeks passed and turned into months. Booth and Brennan enjoyed every second they had with their children. Brennan had a nanny, but she kept her work hours at the Jeffersonian flexible during the first months. They were still partners and Booth loved their new life and he knew she did too.

In the first few weeks Booth was amazed at Brennan's capability as a mother. She had gone from not knowing how to change a diaper back when she had been Andy's foster parent to becoming a pro in caring for their children.

The babies were now five months old and they were strong and healthy.

"They babies are asleep, even David." Brennan told Booth as she walked closer to him. He was in the kitchen eating a piece of apple pie. David was the most energetic and the one who gave them the greatest battle for everything. Brennan ate a piece of the pie.

"Once you go pie you never go back." Booth joked. Brennan was never a pie eater, but ever since the pregnancy she would have an occasional piece. Booth playfully slapped her ass as she took another piece of pie. She straddled his thighs and offered him a piece of cooked apple with her lips. Booth smiled and took it. They kissed as his hands went up her thighs. "Mmm…" he buried his face in her breasts and sucked her through her shirt. "The babies don't know what they missed." He smiled.

"Not all babies like breast milk." She hugged his head closer to her breasts. "I really wanted to breast feed them."

Booth carried her to the bed and removed her clothes slowly. He kissed every inch of her body and whispered. "You're so sexy. I love you."

"I love you too, but what are you talking about?" She poked her abdomen as she said, "I jiggle." Booth instantly looked at her and saw she was grinning.

"No you're not." He kissed her abdomen, "You're a sexy mama." He told her and they laughed together.

They kissed passionately and caressed each other. He positioned himself at her entrance and entered her slowly. They settled for a slow and steady rhythm. "I love you, Bones." He whispered in her ear.

His thrusts quickened and they kissed. They buried their faces in each other's necks as their bodies were rocked by a mind blowing orgasm.

They were cuddled in bed together. Booth flipped them on the bed and started kissing her face playfully.

-----------------

Four months later (Friday)

The babies were now nine months old and now that they were crawling they were little hurricanes.

Brennan looked at the time and jumped out of her chair. It was close to nine pm. Time had passed quickly and Brennan couldn't believe how late it was. She grabbed her car keys and hurriedly went to her car.

"I'm so sorry Rosa. Time just slipped by." Brennan closed her front door. Rosa was in her forties and was the babies' nanny. She was great with them and had won both Brennan's and Booth's respect and admiration in the past couple of months.

"It's okay. Mr. Booth warned me that would happen." Rosa smiled at Brennan.

"Of course he did." Brennan mumbled.

"What was that?" Rosa asked and Brennan said it was nothing. "The babies are in their cribs. I checked on them a few minutes ago and they were asleep." Brennan thanked her and handed her a check. "Thanks. See you on Monday."

"Thank you." Brennan closed the door after the nanny left and went to her bedroom. She took a well deserved shower. She grabbed some panties and one of Booth's FBI t-shirts and put them on. Booth was at a two day retreat for the Bureau in Virginia and was scheduled to return the next day.

Brennan went to check on the babies before going to bed. Hank and Christine were soundly asleep. David was awake and he started giggling when he saw her. "Shhhh." Brennan told him as she picked him up. "Your brother and sister are asleep." She took David to bed with her. She was tired and David would fall asleep quickly when someone slept next to him. David fell asleep quickly next to his mom and Brennan fell asleep shortly after.

Around midnight Booth got home. He walked to the bedroom quietly in order to surprise his Bones. He was the surprised one when he saw Brennan was asleep with one of the babies on their bed. As he walked closer he saw that it was David with her on the bed. Booth took the baby back to his crib and checked up on the other two.

Booth slipped on a pair of boxers after his shower and climbed into bed. His chest pressed against Brennan's back. She patted the bed looking for the baby. "I took him to his crib." Booth whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.

"You're here early." She whispered back.

"The retreat ended early and I drove back to get here and sleep with you." He kissed her cheek. He ran a hand up and down her thigh and under her shirt it caressed her abdomen. Booth always did that before falling asleep and Brennan had to admit it made her sleep better too.

Booth woke up alone in bed the next morning. He went to the bathroom and did his morning routine.

Brennan was feeding the babies their cereal when Booth walked in the kitchen. He kissed her good morning and sat on a chair to help her feed the babies. "David's giving me a hard time. Maybe he'll eat with you." Brennan told him and Booth started making airplane noises and David opened his mouth. Brennan had to smile at Booth's technique. There was a knock on the door and Brennan rose to open the door. It was Rebecca dropping off Parker. Parker sat down next to his dad and helped feed Hank.

Later on that day they went to look at some houses. They found one they really liked. It was two stories and had a large back yard. The first floor had a room that could work for an office, the living room, dinning room and kitchen. The second story had four bedrooms and two baths. It was a few blocks from the Jeffersonian and it was perfect. The only thing Booth didn't like was the price.

"Bones, I can't afford this house." He whispered in her ear.

"Booth, money's not a problem." Brennan whispered back, but she saw his down expression. "You can repay _me_ later." She whispered seductively in his ear and Booth smiled. He knew he couldn't argue with her.

They spend the rest of the day at their apartment. Brennan bought the house and soon they would have to start moving their stuff to their new place.

Brennan sat on the couch watching television with Parker. "I haven't heard Booth or the babies in a while." Brennan told Parker and he nodded. They walked to the babies' room where they found Booth asleep on the floor with the babies' heads placed next to his. Brennan and Parker quietly left the room.

Brennan and Booth were cuddled in bed when they heard the babies crying. "Get it. You're the one who napped with them late in the afternoon." Brennan told him and Booth had no choice but to get up.

Brennan felt two little hands slap her face and she saw Hank when she opened her eyes. "Oh,oh, you got away from your daddy." She put him next to her on the bed. Booth came in carrying the other two babies. The babies cuddled next to each other between Booth and Brennan. Booth smiled at his Bones and she smiled back. Soon they were all asleep.

Booth woke up and smiled. He loved his life with Bones. _Could it get any better than this?_ He thought to himself. Brennan had her back to him and Booth saw little hands flapping. He knew it was David because he was the first one up all the time (and because Christi was next to him and Hank was next to Bones' back). Parker walked in and squeezed himself next to Booth on the bed. Booth was squished between Parker and Christi. "Bones!" He whispered. When she turned to face him he mouthed 'we need a bigger bed' and she mouth back 'I know'.

* * *

**Wow, that chapter was a little long. Please review so that I can post soon. (Big surprise next chapter, I promise.)**


	11. A thought crosses her mind

**Thanks to Missy Scully, devonmeredith, and spicysftblplayer for reviewing and to those of you who've read and/or alerted.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

* * *

A squirming David was released from his mother's grip and crawled to the door. 

"I know you're awake, Hank." Brennan told the baby and he quickly tried to climb over her. She put him on the floor he crawled after his brother. Christine squirmed out of Booth's grip and climbed over her mother to go after her brothers. Brennan put her down and crawled after the three babies that were waiting for her by the door.

Booth chuckled lightly. _Who would have thought that world renowned forensic anthropologists/ best selling author Dr. Temperance Brennan crawled with her children._ Booth thought as he turned and hugged Parker, "I guess it's just you and me buddy." A sleepy Parker nodded.

Booth woke up alone in the bed and he saw that it was past nine. When he went to the living room he saw Parker and his Bones lying on the floor playing with the babies.  
"We already ate, but I left you a plate on the table." Brennan told a sleepy looking Booth. He bent down and kissed each of his children on the top of their heads and he kissed his Bones on the lips.

Booth sat on the couch drinking his coffee. He was going to turn on the tv when Christi tugged at his sweats. "Oh, you don't want to play with those boring blocks, huh? You can watch tv with daddy." He tried to pick her up, but she squirmed and pulled his hand to join them on the floor.

"Hey, look what Hank made?" Booth told Brennan and Parker. Brennan shot him a glare when she read 'boring' spelled with the abc blocks. Booth laughed, but he quickly destroyed the word.

Later that afternoon

"Booth, do you want to help Parker with his homework or give the triplets a bath?" Brennan asked from the kitchen.

"What you got for homework?" Booth asked his son, and when he told him that it was science related Booth answered "A bath, I'll give the triplets their bath." Booth rose from the couch and went to do his task.

Brennan sat next to Parker and whispered "Sucker." The boy high fived her for being such a quick learner.

An hour later Brennan and Parker were done. "I think I should go check on Booth and the triplets." Brennan rose from the couch and walked to the bathroom in the hall. "Booth!"

"Oh, oh, mommy already saw the mess we left in the bathroom." Booth was done changing the babies and put them in their respective cribs.

Brennan was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed across her chest. "I'll clean it up." Booth told her as he walked closer. "I love you." He shot her his charm smile and she pointed a finger to her cheek and he placed a kiss on it before leaving to clean the mess in the bathroom. Brennan walked closer to the babies and laughed with them.

By the time Booth was done drying up the bathroom, Parker and the triplets were already sound asleep.

Brennan lay lazily on the bed. Booth dropped next to her on the bed and kissed her lips. He ran a hand up her thigh as he told her huskily "I'm grabbing a shower and you're invited." He rose from the bed and slowly removed his t-shirt. Brennan propped her head on her hand as she moved to lie on her side to enjoy the view. Booth removed his shoes and his jeans. Brennan licked her lips at the sight of him in boxer briefs and socks. Booth smiled because he definitely had her attention now. He removed his socks quickly and lowered his underwear inch by inch. Brennan bit her lower lip at the sight of his delicious hard cock. Booth grabbed his clothes and walked sexily to the bathroom in their room.  
He steeped in the shower and instantly felt her hands wrap around his waist.

Booth turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pushed her up against the shower wall and kissed her lips passionately. He kissed his way down her neck and towards her breasts. He sucked a peak into his mouth as his hand massaged her other breast. After giving attention to her breasts he moved lower. She spread her legs to give him better access to her now very dripping wet pussy. He licked her folds and then used his tongue to give her clit some stimulation. As he licked and sucked he inserted a finger and used it to pump her slow. Her hands tangled in his hair and she urged him for more.

She was ready and she pleaded, "Booth, inside now!" He gave her one last lick before moving back up. He crashed his hungry lips against hers as he rubbed the head of his cock in her entrance. She moaned into his mouth and he plunged inside her heat. 

His thrusts were fast now that her legs were wrapped around his waist. They continued to kiss as their bodies shattered with a deliciously satisfying orgasm.

They snuggled into bed and quickly fell asleep. Well into the night they were awaken by a cry. "That's David." Brennan was getting ready to go check up on him when Booth pulled her back down.

"I'll get it." He told her as he kissed her cheek and rose from the bed.

He found that David was indeed the one crying and the other two babies were sound asleep. He checked the diaper and offered the baby a bottle, but the baby just wanted to be held. Booth walked with him to the living room and sat on the couch. He turned on the tv and watched old reruns of 'Yes, Dear.' He lay back with the baby resting on his chest. He felt they looked like him more every day with his hair and eye color, except Christine. He felt she looked like Bones, she even had her eye color, but regardless of whom they looked like he loved his children.

Brennan turned on the bed and patted his space. When she didn't find him she opened her eyes and went to look for him.

She found him with David asleep on the couch. He was such a good father. Smiling she walked closer and carefully removed the sleeping baby from his chest. She took him back to his crib and she checked on the other two that slept. She peeked inside Parker's room and saw he was also asleep.

"Booth?" She tugged him to wake up and take him back to bed. She turned off the tv as a sleepy Booth stumbled after her.

He quickly went back to sleep as he fell on the bed. Brennan rested her head on his chest and even in his sleep he wrapped his arms around her. As she fell back to sleep a thought began to circle in her head: marriage.

--

Booth awoke to the sounds of movement in the room. He looked at the time and saw that it was 5:50. "What are you doing up?" He mumbled as he closed his eyes when she turned on the light.

"Rosa just called. Her daughter has appendicitis and she's being prepped for surgery right now." Brennan grabbed some clothes from her drawers.

"Shit, what are we going to do? I have a meeting at the FBI that's gonna take me almost all day. Don't you have that benefactor thing today too?" He sat up on the bed.

"I'm going to have to take them to work. Once the meeting/tour with the benefactors is over, I'll come back home. I hope Cam doesn't mind." 

"She didn't mind when you took Andy." Booth was up from the bed now.

"Yes, but that was one baby." She smiled at him.

By seven Brennan had fed and changed the babies. Booth thought they looked adorable. The boys were dressed with a light yellow sweater and green checkered shorts. Christine had on the same sweater, but a green checkered skirt. Booth took Parker to school and Brennan drove to the Jeffersonian with her little bundles of joy.

Brennan parked the mini van in her parking space at the Jeffersonian. The question now was, how was she going to take all three babies to her office? Booth had helped her at the apartment, but how was she going to do it?

Luckily for her Hodgins approached her. "Hey Dr.B, I didn't know it was 'bring your child to work day'." He joked with her, but offered to help her take the babies to her office.

The benefactors would be there soon and the babies squirmed to get off the couch. Hodgins walked in and picked up David. "I can take care of him while you're with the benefactors. That way you'll have one less to worry about." Hodgins told her as he bounced a giggly David. Brennan asked if he didn't have any work to do and he told her that the mass spectrometer would be busy for a while.

Angela saw as Hodgins left with the baby and her heart melted at the sight. She walked inside Brennan's office and picked up Christine. She offered to care for the two babies. She took Christi with her and told Brennan to drop Hank off when the benefactors arrived.

Cam walked into Brennan's office, "The benefactors are here. Are you ready?"

"Yes, let me just take Hank to Angela's office." Brennan carried the boy off the couch.

"I'll take him, if you want." Sweets offered, standing next to Cam.

"Thanks." Brennan handed him the child. "Just take him to Angela's office. There's diapers and formula in the diaper bag!" Brennan shouted as she was being dragged away by Dr. Saroyan. Sweets began making funny faces at the infant.

One of the benefactors approached Hodigns and David. The man took the baby's hand and made a funny face at him. David reached forward and removed the obvious wig the man wore. The man turned red and left when Hodgins handed him his fake hair back. "Good boy." Hodgins kissed the boy's cheek in approval for going after the 'government stooge'.

Brennan and Cam walked backed to her office. Brennan was glad the tour and chatting with the benefactors was over. They had insisted that the famous Dr. Brennan be the one to give them the tour. Brennan told Cam that she would be heading back home and that she'd be able to assist by phone if anything came up. Cam was telling her it was okay when they heard Angela screaming. "That's Angela. She has Christi and Hank." Brennan said as she and Cam ran towards Angela's office.

Brennan stopped when she saw her three little babies taking their first steps in Angela's office. Angela was squealing and taking pictures. The babies fell back on their bottoms, but got up and started walking again.

--

Booth dropped his keys on the table by the front door. He'd stopped by the Jeffersonian, but was told that Brennan had already left. He called her name but there was silence. He walked to the babies' room and found her asleep on the floor with the babies. His heart melted at the sight and quietly walked away. He walked to their bedroom and removed his suit and slipped into sweats and a tee. He went back to the babies' room and lied next to her. He kissed her cheek and turned his back to her to hug Hank who had moved next to him. He felt Brennan drape a hand over his hip and he smiled. Yeah, he loved their life.

Brennan woke up alone and followed the noise coming from the living room. She found Booth setting up their food on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Hey, you're up. I already fed the babies and our take out just got here. I was going to go wake you up." He kissed her lips when she sat next to him. "Look, the babies are walking." He pointed at them.

"Yeah, they started walking in Angela's office. She took pictures and a video that she'll give me later." Brennan dug into her food and Booth followed.

--

A few months later

Brennan walked up the stairs with her heels in hand. They had moved to their new house and it was the babies' first birthday. Brennan checked on the sleeping babies before going to bed. She felt Booth's hand wrap around her waist as she entered their bedroom.

"Thank you, Bones." He kissed her shoulder as his chest pressed against her back. "Thank you for allowing the babies to be baptized. I know you don't believe, but it's important to me and I thank you for allowing it." He kissed her neck.

"I know it's important to you and you're right when the babies are older they can choose if they want to continue in that faith." She placed her hands on top of his. She really hadn't changed her mind on religion, but since it made him happy she'd allowed it.

He helped her remove her dress. "We made a good choice with the godparents." He whispered as he undid the clasp of her bra. They had chosen Angela to be Christine's godmother, Hodgins to be David's godfather and Jared for Hank. They had wanted to have Russ as one of the godfathers, but they decided on choosing someone who would be close by the child. Russ hadn't minded their choices.

"Yes, Angela's going crazy now that it's official." Brennan turned and helped him remove his tie and shirt.

"I think it was only fair since Christi's first word was 'gela' for Angela." Booth chuckled in her ear. "And Hodgins was perfect for David since his first word was 'ica' for silica." Booth undid his belt buckle and removed his pants. "I can't believe Hank's first word was 'langes' for phalanges." Booth hugged her closer as he kissed her neck.

"I know you were disappointed that none of them said 'mom' or 'dad' for their first word." Brennan's hand reached to grab his erection.

"Mmm…no more talking." He whispered huskily as his fingers hooked on her panties and pulled them down. They kissed as he slipped out of his own underwear and settled on the bed. "I love you." He told her as they kissed and caressed each other. She whispered 'I love you, too'.

He pulled her close as they began to drift off to sleep after their mind blowing love making.

----------

Brennan sat in her office working on paper work. She couldn't concentrate since lately all she could think about was marriage. She knew that a piece of paper wouldn't change her commitment to Booth, but it was something he'd always wanted. He was a great father for their children and a great friend, lover, and partner for her. She found that marrying him would be the best way to thank him for being such a good everything to them.

She rose from her chair to ask Angela for help. Yes, Temperance Brennan was going to ask Seeley Booth to marry her.

* * *

**I think is about time she marries him. What do you guys think? Reviews would be great, please let me know if you guys are for them getting married.**


	12. She Proposes

**Thanks to squintsquash, jsiebert, and Missy Scully for reviewing and those of you who read and alert.**

**Thanks to Starlite1 for giving me a different perspective on the breastfeeding issue. In a previous chapter I quickly stated that the triplets didn't want to be breastfed. I did so because I know some babies just don't like it (one included), but Starlite1 said that the only reason a baby wouldn't want it is because of a medical reason or if the mother is taking medications. So, if anyone else was bothered by it, but you were to shy to say something: I apologize for my uninformed statement. So, that being said on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Bones belongs to Fox.**

* * *

"Wow!" a squealing Angela jumped up and down. "He's gonna go crazy, Brenn."

Angela told Brennan once she heard her friend's intensions.

"Will you help me?" Brennan asked.

"Of course, what are best friends for?" Angela hugged her friend with a big smile. _'Who would have thought Dr. Temperance 'I'm never getting married because it is an archaic institution' Brennan was going to be the one to propose to the stud muffin?'_ Angela thought to herself.

-------

"Wow, Bones. This is a fancy place." Booth stated as he sat across from her. "It was nice of Angela to baby sit so that we could have this romantic dinner. We don't get to do them often." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"So, what's the special occasion?" He asked after they ordered their food. She smiled as she sipped her glass of water. "Are you pregnant?" He asked shock evident in his tone.

She chocked on her water and after a few coughs she answered, "No." 

They both smiled, "Not that I would be mad or anything." He said before she got the wrong idea.

"I know." She told him with a smile.

"So, then what's the occasion?" He shot her his charm smile

Brennan was nervous. Never did she imagine she'd be asking her Booth to marry her.

Booth looked at her awaiting a response.

"Close your eyes." She told him and he followed her directions. _This sure is getting weird_, Booth thought. Brennan took a deep breath and pulled the ring out of her pocket. It was a white gold band with 'Bones' inscribed on the inside. "Open your eyes." She instructed and his jaw dropped in amazement with what he saw. _Is that what I think it is?, _he thought as he waited for her to continue.

"I know that a piece of paper wont change what either one of us feels for the other and that marriage is an archaic institution, but..." She looked him in the eyes and found the reassurance she needed to continue. "Marry me?" She managed to squeak the last words.

She looked at Booth who hadn't said a thing.

"If you don't…",Brennan started, but was cut off when he jumped in and talked.

"Are you kidding me? Of course I wanna marry you." He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her. He squealed in an un-Booth manner as he extended his left hand for her to put the ring on. Brennan knew he was joking with the squealing and it was funny. A few people 'awwwed' at the couple and in the distance they heard an elderly man say, 'You didn't see that in my times.'

"He's just jealous because a beautiful woman never proposed to him." Booth whispered as he stood, hugged and kissed her.

Meanwhile, Angela was taking care of the triplets with the help of Hodgins. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He looked so adorable holding the babies. Yeah, she still loved Hodgins and she had been alone for over a year waiting for the right chance to get back with him.

They put the babies to sleep and sat on the couch in the living room. They were talking and Angela felt the need to take the risk. She leaned forward and kissed him. She searched his eyes when they broke apart, but he just smiled and leaned forward to kiss her.

----------------

Two weeks later (Saturday)

The early morning light seeped through the blinds. Booth had been staring at the ceiling for most of the night. He couldn't sleep. He was too nervous. He was getting married with his Bones in a few hours, how could he not be nervous? He felt her stir next to him on the bed and he pulled her closer to him. "Hey, morning beautiful." He whispered as he placed a kiss on the top of her head. Her head rested on his chest and she hugged him back.

"Morning, Booth." She moved to kiss his lips before resting her head on his chest again. One of his hands drew light circles on her back. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just can't believe we're finally gonna do it." He smiled when he heard her laugh. "Dirty mind." He whispered because of the double meaning of his statement.

"You can always say, 'Hey Bones, I don't want to get married.'" She told him playfully.

"Nope. Too bad, Bones. Now you have to marry me, there's no going back." He tickled her.

"I know something that will calm your nerves." She told him huskily. Booth smiled at how she could read him so well.

"Really?" He asked, although he knew what she had in mind. She nodded and straddled him kissin her way down his chest and abs. She lowered his boxer briefs very slowly and he tossed the sheet aside in order to see what she'd be doing. Booth released a moan when he felt her tongue swirl around the head of his cock.

She took him inside her mouth and Booth ran a hand through her hair. Booth could see her head bobbing up and down and he had to fist his other hand on the sheets below him. That woman had the whole package and Booth had her.

She kissed her way back up his body in order to bring him down from his high. "I'm not nervous anymore." He told her when she finally reached to kiss his lips. "Are you nervous?" He asked her with a wicked smile. Brennan smiled back when her cell phone rang. She answered it against Booth's protests.

"Brennan." She answered with her usual greeting. She had to bite her lower lip to suppress a moan. Booth was kissing her neck as his hand wondered inside her panties. "Okay, bye." She pulled back, "Ange will be here in less than five minutes. Sorry." She made a sad face and scrambled to the bathroom.

----------------

"Dude, you're still not ready?" Hodgins closed the door to Booth's and Brennan's home office. "Are you having second thoughts?" Hodgins asked concerned.

"What? Of course not." Booth shook his head at him.

"Dude, you get married in an hour and if you're not ready Angela will kill both of us." Hodigns pulled Booth out of his chair.

"I get married in an hour." Booth said enthusiastically.

---------------

It was a simple ceremony in their back yard. Only family and close friends: Angela, Hodgins, Cam and Michelle, Sweets and his girlfriend Daisy, Russ and his girlfriend Amy, Max, Pops, Jared and his wife to be Padme, and of course Parker and the triplets. They were ready and waiting for Brennan to start the ceremony (not a religious one).

"Okay, Sweetie you ready?" Angela asked and Brennan nodded. On their way down the stairs they were intercepted by Max. "I'll be outside." Angela made herself scarce.

"My baby girl." Max hugged and kissed his daughter. "I wish you the best and I already told Booth that he better treat you right and…"

"Dad?" Brennan shot him a glare.

"Fine. Let's go." He hugged her one last time and they walked outside.

Booth smiled as he saw her walking towards him. He couldn't believe it was finally happening. He was going to marry his Bones. He felt like it was a dream, but when she finally stood next to him he knew it wasn't a dream.

He'll never forget when her lips formed the words that would unite them for ever: 'I do'.

-----------

They had a small celebration inside. The partners, now husband and wife, eyed each other even as they talked to their guests. They couldn't wait to be alone.

Hodgins took the married couple aside. "Here." He handed them the key to a hotel room. "Angela and I will take care of the babies so you guys can have a proper wedding night." He smiled at them. They thanked him for his gift. They really hadn't planned anything special, but hey the rest of the weekend alone in a hotel wasn't bad.

------------

They steeped inside the hotel room and smiled at each other like two idiots. He hugged her and kissed her neck. "Finally alone." He whispered.

They drank some of the champagne that was left for them in the room. "I can't believe you're my wife." His eyes showed his happiness.

"I'm glad it makes you happy." She smiled as she sipped some more of her beverage.

"It doesn't make you happy?" His expression turned sad.

"Yes, but I can see it has been something that you've always wanted." She kissed him to show him that she was happy.

They stood and he hugged her close, "I've been waiting for this for a long time." He told her as a hand caressed her back.

"What?" She asked him confused. "We've been intimate before. We have three children, four with Parker. And if I remember correctly this morning…" His lips crashed against hers.

"But this will be our first time as husband and wife." He told her and before she could say something he fell with her on the bed.

* * *

**Next chapter is the last one. Please review and let me know if you like how this went and if there's something you would like to see in the next chapter. **


	13. Kept Promises

**Thanks to Missy Scully and Starlite1 for their reviews; and britxfluva for the favorite story alert. :)**

* * *

They kissed passionately. He removed her dress, slowly kissing the exposed skin.

He stood at the foot of the bed and removed his clothes with a sensual dance until he was left in his underwear. She smiled at him seductively and motioned for him to be next to her on the bed.

Their hands caressed each other and no matter how many times they'd done it before it felt like the first time.

"Thank you for keeping your promise. If you would've ran away, then we probably wouldn't be here." He kissed her neck before looking down at her eyes. "It was thanks to your constant assurance that you weren't going to run away that I was able to see that. I'm happy neither of us ran and I wouldn't change what we have for nothing in the world." He kissed her lips.

"I told you I wasn't leaving." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I knew you'd keep your promise too." She giggled in an unlike Brennan manner. "Admittedly it wasn't one baby, but I guess the principle still applies." They smiled at each other.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear as he licked her earlobe.

"I love you too." She told him as she flipped them on the bed. She straddled his thighs and rocked her hips. They both moaned in pleasure. She leaned forward and kissed him senseless.

They rolled closed together. "That was…" Booth started. "Amazing." She finished. They smiled at each other contently and fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

--

Booth woke up with a smile on his face. He was finally married to his Bones. He felt like he didn't need anything else. He was happy. Booth turned on his side and looked at the woman next to him; his wife. Brennan was asleep on her front. Booth watched her and slowly pulled the sheet down. She looked so beautiful sleeping. He'll never get tired of seeing her like that first thing in the morning.

Brennan curled up on her side and whispered, "Good morning, Booth."

"Good morning, _wife._" He greeted with a smile. Brennan shot him a glare when he said 'wife', but Booth didn't pay attention to it. "I thought you were asleep." He scooted closer.

"You woke me up when you pulled the sheet down." She hugged him closer.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered. She swung a leg over his hip and purred in his ear. He sure loved his life and wife.

He straddled her and kissed her. Their hands rapidly found their favorite places and soon they were as ready as they'd ever be. He positioned himself at her entrance and buried himself with one thrust.

Their movements grew faster and they new the other was close too. Booth leaned down to kiss her as his thrusts grew wild. She ran her hands on his shoulders and back to encourage his movements.

They screamed each other's names as they reached their high.

* * *

Things were going great for the partners, now husband and wife. It had been a few years since they got married (happily married). The triplets had just turned five years old. They were mommy's and daddy's life, but they were also the little tornados of the house.

It was a Saturday morning and as always Brennan and Booth didn't work on the weekends (unless it was an emergency). Booth was asleep with his back to Brennan and she was pressed up close to him with a hand over his waist. Brennan felt two little hands climbing over her. She turned her head and when she opened her eyes she saw Christine staring at her.

"Hi." The little girl kissed her mom's cheek.

"Good morning, Christi." Brennan kissed the little girl's cheek too.

"I hungry." The five year old whispered.

"I'm hungry." Brennan corrected.

"Me too." The girl answered and Brennan had to smile at that.

"Tell your dad." Brennan whispered at the child and the child quickly climbed over Booth.

"Daddy, Daddy." The child shook him and Booth hugged her.

"Good morning, baby girl." Booth kissed her cheek. It made Brennan smile every time she heard him call their daughter 'baby girl'. Yeah, he spoiled the kids a bit and mommy too.

"I hungry." The child told him.

"Me too." He responded and Brennan knew where that came from now. Booth rose from the bed with the child in his arms.

When Brennan walked into the kitchen she found Booth mixing the ingredients for his delicious pancakes. The triplets circled around him to see if they could help him, if it was Parker's weekend with them, then he'd be around Booth too. David was the first to notice Brennan standing there. He ran up to his mom and she kneeled to hug the running child. He kissed her cheek and she kissed him back. "Hi." He whispered. "Good morning, Davi." She whispered back.

"Hi, mommy." Hank ran to hug his mom too.

"Good morning, little Hank." Brennan released David and hugged the other child.

-------

At the Jeffersonian things went about as usual. Angela and Hodgins had been together since before Brennan's and Booth's wedding. They had finally gotten married a few weeks ago. Booth and Brennan were the best man and maid of honor.

--

Brennan was in Los Angeles on tour there for her latest novel. It was going to be for a week and since the kids had started kindergarten Booth had to stay. He missed her a lot and the kids did too.

'When's mommy coming back?' They asked him every night after their mom said good night on the phone to them. Brennan missed them too, but she had a contract to comply to.

-

Brennan dropped her keys on her nightstand. She was tired and just wanted to go home. She had an interview and two book signings today. It was a lot for one day, but that meant she could go home faster and that's why she did it. She went straight for a shower before calling it a night.

She put on a t-shirt she stole from Booth's drawer. That way she wouldn't miss him as much at night. She looked at the time, it was past midnight and that meant that it was a later time for Booth. She had talked to him earlier when she had a little break. She called to say goodnight to the kids and of course her husband.

_Should I call him?_, Brennan thought. Her fingers decided for her when she found herself listening for him to pick up. After a few rings she was about to hang up when he picked up. 

"Booth." He said with a sleepy voice. 

"Sorry to wake you. I'll call you in the morning if you like." She said shyly for waking him up.

"No, no." He was fully awake now. "What's up? Couldn't sleep?" He asked her as he hugged her pillow next to him.

"I just got in a little while ago. I just wanted to say goodnight." She lied; she needed to hear his voice.

"Liar." He accused with a light chuckle. "You said goodnight earlier. You miss me?" He teased.

"You know I do and the kids too. Do you miss me?" She asked sheepishly.

"You know I do and the kids too." He told her.

"What are you wearing, Booth?" Talking to her husband made her libido shoot up.

Booth took in a deep breath when she asked that. "You know what I wear to bed: boxers. Well when it's really cold a t-shirt and sweats too, but tonight it's not that cold." He couldn't hold back and asked her, "What are you wearing?"

"A t-shirt I borrowed from your collection." She told him as she pressed her thighs together in an attempt to relieve the throbbing in between her thighs.

"And?" He asked.

"Nothing else." She purred.

"Oh, shit." He groaned. He was hard as a rock now and her not being there was bad enough.

"What's wrong, Booth?" Brennan purred and heard him moan. "Touch yourself, Booth." She told him in a husky voice.

He bit his lower lip before answering, "No."

"Why not?" A shocked Brennan asked him.

"It's not the same without you." He told her and she felt a warm feeling when she heard that. She was going to pleasure him real good when she got home. "You'll be back in two days. I can wait two more days." It was hard for him to say that.

Once he hung up his phone, Booth went straight for a cold shower. He could wait two more days.

Brennan rose from her huge bed at the hotel and went straight for a cold shower. If Booth could wait for her, then she'd wait for him. _Just two more days._

--  
Brennan opened the front door of their house and entered silently. It was two in the morning and she didn't want to wake anyone up. She left her luggage by the front door and removed her shoes to go up the stairs. She couldn't wait until it was morning (LA time) and fly back home, so she was able to find a last minute flight.

She checked on the triplets and found them peacefully asleep. It was the middle of the week, so she knew Parker wasn't over.

She went inside the room and took off her jacket. Without turning the light on she could see the bed was empty and the light in the bedroom's bathroom was on. Brennan heard the water turn on. _Perfect!_, she thought as she quickly removed the rest of her clothing.

Booth allowed the cold water to hit his body. In less than one day his Bones would be home. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt hands wrap around his waist and he instantly knew it was his Bones. He turned and kissed her.

"Cold, cold." Brennan said as she pulled away from their kiss.

"Oh, sorry." He adjusted the water to a more suitable temperature.

"Thanks." She rubbed her hands up and down her arms. "Cold shower, eh?" Brennan said teasingly as she pressed closer to his body.

"Yeah, I had a really hot dream and…"

"About me?" She asked

"You know it." He kissed her again and hugged her closer.

"I'm here; you don't need the cold shower anymore." She purred. She could feel his hard erection pressing against her.

"Uhuh?" he asked.

"So, what was your hot dream about?" She asked as her hand slowly traveled down his body.

"You… in the shower going…" Booth started.

"Down on you?" She asked finishing what he was about to say.

"Yeah." He felt like he was still in his dream.

"Like this?" Brennan's hand pumped his shaft as she kissed her way down his torso.  
Her tongue circled around the head of his cock and he fumbled with the water knob until he shut it off. She took him in her mouth and gave him a good suck.

"Bones?" He grabbed her arms and gave her a light pull to come back up.

"I was having fun." She told him playfully. They shared another kiss. "Oh, someone's really missed me." She kept teasing him as his lips trailed kisses down her neck.

He pressed her back against the tiles on the bathroom wall. "I did miss you, but not just because of this." He kissed her lovingly.

After their wild lovemaking they showered and went to bed. Booth grabbed a t-shirt and boxer briefs to wear. Brennan snatched them form his hand and put them on. Booth thought she look super hot when she wore his clothes. With a smile he grabbed another pair of boxer briefs and another t-shirt. He cuddled next to her on the bed, "I love you." He whispered before falling asleep with her in his arms.

--

"Daddy, daddy! We're going to be late for school." Christi ran inside her parents' room. She jumped on the bed when she saw her mother asleep. "Mommy!" The little girl kissed her mother's cheek and told her that they were going to be late for school if they didn't get up.

"Okay." The child left the room and Brennan rose from the bed. "Booth!" She shook him to wake up before walking out of the room.

"Booth!" Brennan returned to the room and Booth was still in bed. She pulled the covers away and slapped his ass playfully, "Get up or you're going to be late for work." She said as she grabbed some clothes.

When Booth walked into the kitchen he found the kids finishing their breakfast. "Go brush your teeth." Brennan told the children. They ran past Booth saying 'Morning daddy.'

"Your coffee's over there." Brennan pointed at his coffee mug. Instead of grabbing his coffee, Booth took the coffee she was drinking away. "Hey! You have your own coffee."

"Yours tastes better." He told her with a smile.

"The coffees are the same." She told him as she grabbed the coffee that was supposed to be for him.

--

Brennan sat in her office looking at the x-rays of their latest limbo skeleton. She could have taken a few days off, but decided that a week was more than enough away from the Jeffersonian.

Booth entered through the glass doors of the Jeffersonian entrance with the triplets. He picked them up from school and the kids wanted to go grab their mom to take her out for a bite. As soon as they crossed through the doors the little children ran away from Booth.

"Hey! No running!" Booth yelled after them.

"You know Christi goes straight to Angela's office, David straight to Hodgins and Hank straight to Brennan's office. The guards already know them. They're safe." Cam reassured him.

"I know." Booth said.

-

"Hey, little man." Hodgins said as he saw David run up to him.

"Hi, uncle Bugs." The child hugged him. "New bugs?" He asked and Hodgins told him, 'You know it.' The bug man showed the newest members of his collection.

-

"Hi, Auntie." Christi ran inside Angela's office.

"Hi, Sweetie." Angela hugged the child.

-

"Hi, mommy." Hank yelled excitedly as he ran to hug his mom.

"Hi, baby." She told him as she hugged him and sat him on her lap.

"Phalanges." He told her as he pointed at her computer screen.

"Yes, they are." Brennan tickled him.

--

Sometime later

Brennan had been pacing in her office. She was late and counting back she had the suspicion she could be pregnant. Angela came into her office excitedly. _Yes, I can tell Angela and maybe she could go with me to find out._

"I have something to tell you." They both said at the same time.

"You go first." Brennan told her, but Angela insisted Brennan should go first.

"I think I'm pregnant." They said at the same time.

"What?" Again they said unison.

--

They found out they were both four weeks pregnant. The months to come were crazy for both of them. It was so rare to be pregnant at the same time as their best friend. If they would have planned it, it wouldn't have happened. It was amazing that they were both pregnant with exactly the same time.

--

When it was time to give birth, Booth was very nervous (Hodgins was too, but Booth was concerned for his Bones' and babies' health. Yeah, she was having twins. It was a surprise for both of them when they were told that she was having twins. Booth almost fainted, but this time he didn't. He couldn't believe it. The first time they had triplets and now they were having twins. It was so crazy. Angela and Hodgins were told they were having a boy, but Booth and Brennan decided to know their babies sexes when they were born.

After what seemed an eternity (but was only eight more months) the babies were born. Brennan gave birth to two girls and Angela to a boy (she already knew that). The new babies were born in the same hour. The girls were named Joy and Camilla; Angela and Hodgins named their little boy Zach.

--

The twins were a few weeks old and as Brennan breastfed their little Joy, Booth watched her. He thought about how it all started with her promise of not leaving. He was glad she kept that promise and he was glad he kept his. They had five kids instead of one, but the principle still applied. He kissed the top of Brennan's head and walked out of the room.

That night when they went to bed Booth hugged her close.

"What are you thinking, Booth?" Brennan asked him as she lied on her side to look at him.

"About how thanks to you we have this beautiful life." He kissed her cheek.

"Well, it take two to procreate." She told him with a smile.

"Not just the kids, but this…us." He motioned between them. "You promised me you weren't going to run away and you kept it. Now we have this beautiful life and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world." He leaned forward and kissed her lips tenderly.

"I love you." They whispered to each other as they fell asleep together.

* * *

**The end. **

**Please review if you guys liked it. It would make me very happy to know if you guys found the ending satisfactory or not.**


End file.
